End of the World
by Angel-BlackSweet
Summary: "¿Te has preguntando cuanto sabes de este mundo y cuanto no? ¿O si hay otro? ¿Tendrán comienzo y final?"


Bueno, aquí estoy yo con mi nueva historia, espero les agrade. Aclaro que en algún punto entre Sonic Generations y esta historia Tails se encontró con Cosmo y son pareja, y Charmy y Cream también son novios. También aclaro que aquí no habrá SonAmy ya que Amy se dió cuenta de que Sonic no la va a amar más que como a una hermana.

* * *

**End of the World**

**Capítulo 1- Fuego**

_"Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos. Sabemos que este mundo existe, pero no sabemos si hay otro. Ni siquiera sabemos la mitad de lo que hay en este mundo, tampoco sabemos si hay más que saber de este mundo, como el día en que empezó, si es que hubo uno, o como el día de su fin, si es que tiene uno"_

Tokyo- Colegio Youkai:

Un chico humano miraba por la ventana de su salón de clases, no prestando mucha atención a lo que explicaba su maestra. Tenía cabellos rubios de un tono medio, unos ojos azules como el cielo y tenía una bandita en su pómulo derecho.

-Señor Piantini- llamó la maestra al ver que el chico no prestaba atención, éste levantó la escuchar el llamado

-¿Me puedes repetir lo último que dije?-

-Ie. Gomen nasai, Usami-sensei- se disculpó él

Todos sus compañeros de clase rieron. Pasó el tiempo y sonó la campana para la hora del receso, el muchacho tenía que reunirse con alguien a esa hora así que dirigió lo más rápido posible a la salida, pero el llamado de la maestra lo detuvo, se maldijo en su interior.

-¿Qué sucede... Usami-sensei?- preguntó entre nervioso y apurado

-Últimamente te distraes mucho en clase, Michael- dijo seria la Srta. Usami

-So-So desu ka?- bajó un poco la cabeza, algo apenado

Usami suspiró- Escucha Michael, si hay algo que te molesta puedes decirme. ¿Se trata otra vez de tus compañeros?- se escuchó un poco preocupada

-¡No! Todo ha ido muy bien en la última semana- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- No se preocupe, ¡tengo que irme!- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Michael suspiró. La persona con la que tenía que estar hace 10 minutos normalmente era muy paciente, pero no en un día como ese, Lunes, muy caluroso, y conservando el calor se ponía nublado de vez en cuando. Finalmente llegó al patio y se sentó en la mesa en donde estaba su mejor amiga, tratando de evitar la fulminante mirada que ésta tenía en el momento:

-El único día de la semana que te pido que no llegues tarde y esto haces- dijo ella molesta

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero es que Usami-sensei me habló después de clases- se excusó Michael

Ella suspiró- Está bien, te perdono- se calmó

-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga, Kurimu- dijo sonriente, al escuchar eso la chica de cabello castaño también sonrió.

"Conozco a Kurimu desde que tengo tres años,¡no exagero! Ella es mi mejor amiga, bastante comprensiva, casi siempre es muy educada y paciente, claro que en días como este puede llegar a ser algo agresiva si no se calma pronto. Ella es mi única compañía además de mi novia, quien está en segundo grado, uno más que nosotros, es una pena que Kurimu esté en una clase diferente a la mía, así que lo compensamos viéndonos en todos los recesos sin falta. Tanto Kurimu como yo somos prodigio, por lo que cada uno somos los más pequeños de nuestras clases, yo tengo 13 y ella 11. Aunque claro, hay algunos problemas..."

Empezaron a comer sin darse cuenta de que un grupo de chicos mayores se les aproximaba.

Mobius:

Han pasado varios meses desde que Sonic derrotó al Time Eater junto con su yo del pasado en su vigésimo cumpleaños, así dejando a Eggman y al Dr. Robotnik en el limbo blanco. Nuestros héroes disfrutaron de la tranquilidad que este evento había traído a todo Mobius... en los primeros meses. Conforme pasó el tiempo se fueron aburriendo de tanta tranquilidad, hasta que de repente un día surgieron unas explosiones que se originaron en Mystic Ruins, así que fueron a investigar. Al llegar se encontraron con Big the Cat, al cual notaron que había cambiado bastante desde la última que lo vieron:

-Big! Long time no see!- dijo Amy sonriente

-Oye Amy... - se puso serio Sonic

-Sí, ya han pasado 4 años- habló el gran gato

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se extrañó Knuckles, pues había que admitir que el gato no era conocido por su inteligencia

-Digamos que me dediqué a que mi intelecto creciera conmigo- dijo Big serio

-Pues sí estás más grande- rió un poco Cream

-Big, ¿oíste unas explosiones por aquí?- preguntó Tails cambiando de tema

-Sip- asintió él, señalando al norte- Me despertaron a mí y a Froggy de nuestra siesta. Si van por ese camino irán a las ruinas del viejo, de allí vinieron-

Después de agradecerles a su viejo amigo se dirigieron donde éste les indicó. Las ruinas o lo que quedaban de ellas, estaban totalmente destrozadas, ya apenas quedaban pruebas de que hubo una antigua civilización.

-Ya casi no queda nada- habló Sonic

-Pero Big no se equivocó... eso se oyó un poco extraño... aquí si explotaron varias bombas- dijo Tails serio

-Pero, ¿quién y por qué?- cuestionó Cosmo

-¿Creen que sea Eggman?- inquirió Amy

-No.- negó con la cabeza Shadow- Se necesita mucha energía para salir de allí, es imposible que fuera él.-

-Además, ¿qué razones tendría para explotar Mystic Ruins?- interrogó Rouge

-Puzzle! El comienzo de un misterio- dijo Cream divertida

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Vector desde que tu mamá y él mencionaron que se casarían, ¿verdad?- mencionó Knuckles

Cream asintió con una sonrisa, al parecer no había escuchado bien lo que le dijo su amigo rojo- ¿Insoportable?- insinuó Tails sonriente

-Tú también lo eres- se molestó por la mirada del zorro

-Hmph. No me importa tu opinión- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

Colegio Youkai:

Michael recibió un golpe tan fuerte que salió volvando desde la mesa en la que estaba hasta otra en la que otros chicos estaban comiendo, hasta que vieron que la persona que había golpeado al rubio y entonces se alejaron lo más rápido posible. Kurimu quería ayudarlo pero otro la estaba sometiendo, solo pudo ver la escena horrorizada, algunos más se juntaron con el que estaba en frente de Michael, quien aún no se levantaba, ignorando los gritos de la del cabello castaño.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Piantini?- preguntó el que era el líder de aquel grupo de chicos de segundo de secundaria

-Dije... ¡qué no me importa tu opinión! De hecho, ¡de nadie! Ella es mi novia y a ninguno de los dos nos importa lo que piensen los demás sobre nuestra relación- gritó, a lo que recibió otros fuertes golpes, así tosiendo sangre.

-Cállate. ¡Deja de decir tonterías!- dijo golpeándolo en el estómago de nueva cuenta- Alguien tan hermosa como ella no debe de estar con un niño como tú.-

-¡Michael!- gritó Kurimu desesperada por ayudar a su amigo, pero su agarre era muy fuerte

Piantini recibía golpe tras otro, el dolor le impedía levantarse. Estaba a punto de recibir otro fuerte golpe en el rostro hasta que una voz que se oyó por todo el patio paró toda la escena:

-¡Suficiente!- se escuchó una voz femenina

Aquella persona se veía molesta. Se acercó a los que sujetaban a Kurimu y estos al ver su mirada la soltaron de inmediato. Kurimu intentó hablar pero ella no la dejó y le dijo que la siguiera. Se acercaron al agresor de Michael, él se puso nervioso al ver a la chica recién llegada:

-¡Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil B-Barona!- dijo sonrojado bajando el puño con el que estaba a punto de rematar a Piantini, quien no levantaba la mirada.

-José, mala conducta, asistencia pésima, calficaciones horribles y ahora esto...- dijo entre molesta y decepcionada, cerrando los ojos- ¿Me odias tanto? Si quieres golpear a alguien, golpeáme a mí, ¡no a mi novio!- gritó volviéndolo a ver a los ojos, furiosa.

"José Hiroshima, es el líder de los que siempre me golpean, está celoso de que yo sea novio de ella, sí, mi novia es la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de descendencia colombiana, Barona Santos, aún cuando ella tiene 15 años. Es normal que me gusten las que me lleven por lo menos tres años, pero en Barona encuentro algo más que sólo un pequeño gusto, y como me lo ha demostrado muchas veces, ella también en mí."

-La directora sabrá de esto en cualquier momento, te sugiero que te reportes en su oficina antes de que te llame para que no recibas un castigo tan fuerte- dijo Barona seriamente

Hiroshima se fue del lugar tras escuchar a Barona, quien con ayuda de Kurimu ayudaban a Michael a levantarse, ya que éste estaba bastante herido. Todos se les quedaron mirando mientras ellos iban a la enfermería, unos tenían miradas preocupadas y otros miradas envidiosas.

*Lo golpearon otra vez*

*De nueva fue metida en otro lío*

*Esto no le da buena fama*

*Pobrecita, es muy pequeña para estar en medio de algo así*

*La está metiendo en muchos problemas*

*Tiene tanta suerte el idiota*

*Todo por culpa de ese bastardo*

Esos fueron algunos de los muchos murmullos que escuchaba Michael, Barona y Kurimu también los oían, pero lo único que les importaba en ese momento era la salud de Piantini. Después de ponerle varias bendas y limpiarle la sangre, la enfermera dijo que sería mejor que llevaran a Piantini a su casa temprano y que les avisaría a los maestros y a la directora que tenían permiso para salir temprano del colegio. Al llegar a la casa de la familia Piantini, la madre de éste se horrorizó al verlo así, no sabía que su hijo recibía abusos ya que éste se lo ocultaba para que ella no se preocupara. Después de dejar que Michael descansara en su cuarto, Steffanie, el nombre de la madre de Michael, les ofreció una taza de té a Barona y Kurimu.

-Todo esto es mi culpa. Lo siento mucho Steffanie.-dijo Barona con mucha pena

-No te preocupes. Es cierto que lo molestan porque él sale contigo, pero no es tu culpa, me tranquilizo al saber, que mi hijo está en muy buenas manos- dijo soriéndole a Barona, provocando un leve sonroje en la cara de ésta- Y tú Kurimu, gracias por tratar de defenderlo.-

-Aunque no fue suficiente para evitar lo de hoy- dijo con tristeza, en voz baja para que no la escucharan.

Después de un rato, Steffanie mencionó que como el Señor Piantini estaba en un viaje de negocios, si podría llamar a las casas de cada una para que la acompañaran a cuidar de Michael, Kurimu aceptó, Barona también quiso, pero dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y se disculpó para después irse, no sin antes decir que vendría en la mañana, para ayudar con el desayuno.

Cuando Barona llegó a su casa rápidamente saludó a su hermana, Rosalia. Solo estaban ellas dos en esa casa, ya que sus padres peleaban tanto que terminaron matándose el uno al otro cuando Rosalia tenía 13 y Barona apenas unos seis meses. Se mantenían con una tienda en donde vendían hermosos arreglos florales. Después de darse una ducha y cenar, Barona se puso a ver la televisión y pasaron por las noticias el incendio de una casa, el de la familia Hiroshima.

Al día siguiente, después de que la clase de José diera un homenaje a éste por su muerte como era de costumbre en ese país, se anunció la llega de varios estudiantes nuevos del extranjero, eso extrañó un poco a Kurimu, pues era la mitad del año escolar, así que con la ayuda de Barona y un más recuperado Michael, comenzó una investigación...

* * *

Ok, este fue el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia: End of the World. Tal vez ahora no se entienda la conexión entre Mobius y la Tierra y estos humanos, pero a medida que avancen los capítulos sabrán lo que sucede.

¡Dejénme saber que les pareció!


End file.
